


Sir

by phipiohsum475



Series: Boy [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and John have an arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Finally succeeded in writing a PWP. Although I'm not sure it counts if I've got a whole backstory, and I'm making it part of a series. Whatever, here be porn.
> 
> Not beta'd nor britpicked. Feel free to (kindly!) point out any errors.

Mycroft entered the bedroom, anticipating his gorgeous prize. John lay, face down, arse in the air, hands cuffed behind his back, just as Mycroft had left him. A thin sheen of sweat was evident on his Boy’s back, and he’d clearly come twice on the silk bed sheets below him. The black vibrator sent murmurs throughout the room and weak whimpers came from the incapacitated army doctor. 

Mycroft brimmed with mild agitation from his most recent meeting with the head of some meaningless department for which he had absolutely no concern. At the sight of his boy, anchored and shuddering on his bed, waiting eagerly to be split upon his cock, the tension in his shoulders melted somewhat. He sighed in relief, and John was alerted to his presence. John let out a shameless whine, and Mycroft understood completely. The meeting had lasted an hour longer than he’d hoped, and John had suffered the consequences. Mycroft reached over and switched off the vibrating apparatus, and John cried in relief. 

“You have suffered admirably, Boy,” Mycroft praised John, “Let me reward you.” It was the closest he came to an apology during a scene, and John moaned excitedly. Mycroft let his fingers drift enticingly over John’s calves, then thighs. He dipped down to caress his testicles, then up to brush the reddened, swollen skin still stretched around the thick black rubber. “Look at how well you accept your role,” he admired further, massaging the muscles of John’s lower back. 

John pushed back against his Sir, and Mycroft took pity. He removed the toy entirely, and watched as the gaping hole twitched uncontrollably, and earlier signs of their play began to trickle out. 

“Boy, how gorgeous your arse is. And how it craves me.” Mycroft slipped two fingers inside the wet heat, slick with lubricant and his own come, three loads of it since this morning. He’d been in meetings all day, and John served as his relaxant between the dull politics. He’d only tied John up before this last meeting; as it was only meant to take an hour, and he knew his Boy loved the vulnerability that came with helplessness. It allowed him to give up the control he needed each day, allowed him to empty his mind, and buried his grief at their mutual loss. 

John’s sounds were still muffled behind the gag that widened his lips, opening his mouth in a delicious ‘O’ that made Mycroft want to fill it with his cock. But today was about John’s arse; filling it, stretching it, letting it coax him in, over and over until John was overflowing with his ejaculate, his hole messy, drenched, and loose. Mycroft added a third and fourth finger all at once, and John jumped with the intrusion. 

“Best to be prepared, Boy, I’ll be fucking you again shortly.” Mycroft advised. John relaxed underneath his touch. Mycroft massaged his inner walls as he carefully unzipped his suit trousers. He let his fingers run around the slackened sphincter and watched John keen under his ministrations. He used the slick lube and come mixture he fingered out of John’s arse to moisten his own cock, hard and waiting for another round of his Boy and his Boy’s tight hole. 

Mycroft climbed onto the bed and released the bonds holding John’s knees and legs in their place. They’d deserve a most delicious oiled massage when they completed; the rest of Mycroft’s evening was dedicated to the former blogger. He would more than make up for his absence, if not in words, then in his tender touches and warm embraces. He fingered John’s entrance a few moments longer, letting his long fingers stroke in and out of the tightening grip. He swiped his cock once more with the slick liquids on his fingers, and grabbed John’s hips, lining himself up with his Boy’s welcoming arse. 

His cock slid into the tight cavern, the reddened, agitated flesh enveloping the head of his cock, and the warmth overwhelming him as he pushed in further. He pulled John onto himself, watching with delight as his arousal disappeared into John’s heat. 

John groaned, his throat hoarse from the shouting he’d was sure to have done while the vibrator assaulted him for solid two hours. He’d come twice at its command, and needed the living flesh of his Sir to appease him. He needed the feel of Mycroft pressed against him, the tight grip of his fingers, the pistoning of Mycroft’s cock into his arse to let him feel at peace. It might be a shite coping mechanism, but something about Mycroft made him feel safe, relieved, happy and content. He wasn’t sure anyone could understand, but even tied down, for hours, at the mercy of a toy Mycroft abandoned, let him clear his mind and reminded him that there was someone out there who cared enough to taunt and pleasure him in this way. If he weren’t certain the thought were ridiculous, he’d think he was beginning to fall for Sherlock’s older brother. 

Mycroft held tightly onto his hips, letting his fingers dig against the bony flesh of John’s pelvis. He must insist the good doctor eat more. He cared deeply for his Boy, his health, and his well being. He pulled out almost entirely, then thrust in viciously, watching with delight as John’s body welcomed his cock once again. He plunged into John without ceasing, and leaned over John’s body to reach his head. He undid the gag; he wanted to hear John’s pants and moans at full volume. John’s pleasure was his pleasure and he wanted to savor each cry. 

“Good Boy,” Mycroft crooned, sliding in deeply, still draped over John. He began offering bites and suckling John’s neck, listening to John’s voice start out with a deep groan and transform into a high pitched whine. He reached around to grasp John’s erection, teasing the sensitive flesh as he stroked from base to tip, letting the slight pre-cum moisten his grip. John cried out in ecstasy. 

“Excellent,” Mycroft forced out calmly, fighting the breathlessness that threatened to betray his control of the situation, “Tell me Boy, what do you want?”

“Oh, fuck me Sir, fuck me! Please let me come, Sir!” John begged. It normally took quite some time to get John to beg, but Mycroft imagined the extra hour had rendered him sensitive and desperate. Mycroft conceded to his Boy’s wishes, fucking deeply into John’s arse as he circled his fist around John’s cock. He felt the slide of wetness from the ejaculate he’d left in John easing his violent thrusts, and John’s pleasured, anguished sobs encouraged the flick of his wrist and pull of his hand.

“Beautiful Boy,” Mycroft panted, “Taking my cock so well.” He felt the warmth pooling in his groin, waiting for release, and pumped John’s cock tighter and quicker. “Come for me, Boy,” he ordered, and closed his eyes to focus on the gorgeous noises that escaped John’s throat as the white hot threads spewed forth from his hot prick. As John’s orgasm faded, he whimpered, “Thank you, Sir.” 

Mycroft, spurned forth by John’s orgasm, and his use of the word ‘Sir’ delved deeply into John’s quivering arse three more times before a fourth load of hot, wet ribbons joined the previous three. John, boneless underneath him, moaned at the obvious motions of Mycroft’s own orgasm, relishing the feel of Mycroft’s release pulsing inside him. 

Mycroft pulled out, his Boy vocally regretting the loss of fullness. Mycroft grasped around for the plug he’d saved for just such occasions. The red plug, while smaller than Mycroft’s impressive girth, would keep Mycroft’s seed from escaping John’s luscious arse. Once settled, Mycroft laid next to John, and pulled him onto his side. He comforted John, encompassing him from head to toe, spooning the shorter man, and pulled the comforter on top of them. 

Mycroft stroked down John’s arm, trying to belay the love he felt with his touch, intimate, but passionate. “My lovely Boy,” he murmured, “Stay with me tonight.”

John murmured his agreement, and Mycroft began his soft massage of John’s thighs. He deserved Mycroft’s loving attentions, and Mycroft was delighted to give them. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more me on [Tumblr](http://phipiohsum475.tumblr.com/).  
> You can find more Johncroft at [MycroftandJohn.tumblr.com](http://mycroftandjohn.tumblr.com/).


End file.
